what if Harry and Hermione had kissed in the tent
by lord hunter 20
Summary: Harry & Hermione in the tent the kiss pairings Harry/Hermione/Tonks/Fleur multi-soul bond,


Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter pairings Harry/Hermione

Summary what would have happened if they had kissed in the tent

Harry leans back in his chair deep in thought he looks at Hermione who was listening to the radio with her knees up to her chest Hermione stares at it Harry gets up and goes over to Hermione as she listens to the radio she looks up at him and Harry offers his hand she accepts and he pull her up Harry looking at her brings her over from the radio holding her hand Harry sways to the music They hold hands again Harry leans his head against her, Hermione her chin on Harry shoulder, Hermione smiles fades they stop dancing and gaze at each other, slowly Harry moves in and places a kiss on her lips after a second Harry pulls back,

"I'm am so sorry Hermione I didn't mean it" Harry said apologizing,

"it's okay Harry, I understand" Hermione said, softly, when Hermione suddenly kisses him, then looks at him seeking some kind of comfort and Harry leans in and they slowly began to kiss again as the kiss gets more heated and intense Hermione wraps her arms around his neck as they kiss, they slowly make there way to the beds Harry stops kissing her and they look at each other then Hermione takes her top of as Harry takes his off, They take the rest of their clothes off and lay in the bed as they continue kissing Hermione opens her legs as Harry's cock slowly enters her Hermione gasps as she feels him inside her, and he starts to thrust into her Hermione gasps, "oh god harry yes" Hermione groans, as he thrusts into her pussy faster, "oh! Yes!" Hermione yells, after a minute Hermione comes as Harry came inside her his seed entering her pussy and womb while a golden light around them their eyes glowed gold briefly as the love potions, charms and other potions dissolved as Hermione conceived a child in her womb, he thrusts a few more times filling her, After their love making they lay in bed Hermione head lay on his chest, as there feelings become more than friends to love, as the soul bond is created after they consummate their love,

Meanwhile shell cottage Fleur was kneeling on her knee whilst her mouth ran back and fourth along Ron's cock, "oh fuck you bitch" Ron groaned Fleur continued to give Ron a blowjob, Fleur looked up at Ron her eyes glazed over like it had been for over two years by Dumbledore so she would marry bill, so she wouldn't fall in love with Harry, of course Ron had wanted the veela but Dumbledore said she was for bill his payment for his part, Ron would get Hermione she had been given love potions since 3rd year, Harry had been given love potions so he would fall for Ginny, by Snape on Dumbledore's orders, as Ron was thinking he didn't notice fleur eyes the glaze affect began to fade as Fleur fought the imperious curse and love potion, as her mate, awoke Ron came spilling his seed into Fleur's mouth, she accidently swallowed some, as she fought the curse, Ron cleaned himself up pulled up his trousers, he would eventually return to Harry and Hermione given them a sob story of how sorry he was and how he had been searching for them since he had left, he knew he could find them because of the deluminator Dumbledore had shown him how to use the locator charm on it, inside was a piece of Harry hair, then Hermione would realize she loved him, and he could convince her to have sex then after the war he would take her as his wife, and maybe if Harry survives he would marry Ginny he didn't care that his sister was under a lust potion giving to her by Dumbledore, her mother and Snape.

Fleur woke up as, spitting out Ron's cum, Ron turned around she grabbed his wand as he saw her, his eyes widened knowing she was fighting the curse "you bitch!" Ron yelled of coursed he couldn't perform the curse even if he had his wand she stunned him, she dressed just as bill came in he saw Ron on the floor and Fleur with another wand "fleur what's going on?" bill asked his 'wife' "don't come closer you bastard I'm free of the imperious curse, thanks to harry and Hermione" Fleur screamed bills eyes widened knowing that meant Harry and Hermione consummated their love and Hermione was most likely pregnant Fleur sent a stunner at him and he fell to the floor, Fleur waved her wand and bound bill and Ron, she waved her wand and her truck with her thing in it, she waved it again and they vanished Fleur headed for the door as she past she took of the gold wedding ring and threw it onto the table and left apparating home before she would try and find her mate, and his mate.

Tonks was in a safe house as she looked at her baby bump caressing it thinking when suddenly memories began to surface, of a man making love to her who wasn't Remus, but Harry, and then finding out she was pregnant by her boyfriend Harry, she was in Dumbledore's office when she accidently told him she was seeing Harry and that she had gotten pregnant by him Dumbledore offered his congratulation's then suddenly his wand was in his hand then he said that he couldn't let her interfere with his plans and then made her believe that she had feelings for Remus and that she married him, Tonks stood up Remus was out on order business so he wouldn't be back for a few months so she packed her things she took of the wedding ring then apparated to an alley near a hotel she had stayed in with Harry a few times.

Harry and Hermione lay in bed it had been a few hours since they first had sex their made love a few more times when they started to feel something, they could feel each others emotions, "so what do we do now?" Hermione asked him, laying in his arms Harry sighed,

"I don't know Hermione" Harry said, "I mean now I don't have the potions out of me I just want to leave with you and-" Harry stopped he remembered his relationship with Tonks, "Hermione" looking at her "yes" she said "um, I sort of have been in a relationship with Tonks" Harry said,

"I know Harry Tonks told me" Hermione replied, "when she realized I also fancied you, then Dumbledore slipped the potions in me to fancy Ron also I know you and fleur had a brief relationship in 4th year" Harry nodded, remembering he and Fleur, had been in a secret relationship, they had slept together, after the second task. They had believed that nobody knew about them one day Dumbledore summoned him and then had a memory charm put on them Fleur was then seeing bill weasley.


End file.
